vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Swim-At-Night
Summary Swims-at-Night is an Argonian master smuggler and pirate of Tamriel. He and his band have been operating illegal smuggling and other criminal activities under the Empire's noses for years. He is very knowledgeable about geography, especially in Cyrodiil. He operates a ship with his crew of fellow battle-hardened Argonians. He is probably the greatest smuggler in Tamriel. He wields a scimitar and a variety of blade, and they are always poisoned for a quick and assured kill. He is very cautious, which he once traded blows with The Forgotten Hero and Tyr under the suspicion of them being Elven spies. Quickly, he is befriended with the two individuals and helped them smoothly completing their quest of saving the Empire from the Aldmeri Dominion. With his knowledge of geography, he helped the two and Laaneth infiltrating into the Imperial City; and eventually, the band of survivors defeated Lord Nariifin. It is unknown what he does after the Great War is over, but he has a great interest in searching for great treasures. He convinced the Forgotten Hero to team up with him in the quest for the Barilzar's Mazed Band, which an unlikely client requests for a very high price. However, the two were manipulated by Mecinar, who swiftly betrayed them to acquire the artifact. With the expertise of Laaneth, the gang teleported into the Clockwork City and tagged with the groups of treasure hunters under Mecinar's command. He was kidnapped by them, but later the Forgotten Hero annihilated the groups of treasure hunters and rescued him. In the Shaft of Sohleh, the gang was overwhelmed by the endless waves of Fabricant and it was up to the Forgotten Hero to choose either Laaneth or him to stay behind. It is unknown who did the hero choose. If Swim-At-Night stays behind, he will be mercilessly murdered by the Fabricants. Tragically, he will be resurrected as a cyborg by the evil Mecinar to fight against the Forgotten Hero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Swim-At-Night Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Argonian, Beastfolk, Greatest Smuggler of Tamriel/Most Wanted Criminal in the Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Super strong and faster than most races. Argonians are probably the most agile and tough warriors of Tamriel plus their swimming is amphibian faster. Swim-At-Night is very battle-hardened due to long life of experiences), Sword and Bow Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Poison Manipulation (His blades are poisoned in every battle), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Underwater Breathing (Type 2) and Damage Reduction via Argonian physiology , Healing and Statistics Amplification via potions, Resistance to Magic/Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation/Status Effect Inducement at a certain level due to the physiology, Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (He helped Laaneth, Tyr and The Forgotten Hero against many threats of wildlife in Skyrim. He is certainly the most well-traveled member of the group, which he probably battled monsters like giants, which are strong enough to do this with their physical strikes as well as Aldmeri Dominion mages during the Great War. Additionally, he impressively kills a good chunk of dangerous Fabricants in the Clockwork City, who should slightly be above giants and other monsters) Speed: At least Subsonic (He is a battle-hardened smuggler that saw a lot of actions across Tamriel, which earns him a Wanted poster. He should be comparable to Redguards who can dodge arrows) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Primarily fights with swords) Durability: At least Large Building level (Clashed with Aldmeri Dominion mages during the Great War, who should be comparable to J'zargo. Can endure an endless wave of Fabricants before succumbing to death in the Clockwork City) Stamina: High (He has Argonian physiology, and a very well-versed traveler and adventurer who battled against a lot of monsters and criminals alike) Range: Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with a bow Standard Equipment: Dual scimitars, bow, and arrows, either Argonian bare skin or leather armor Intelligence: Gifted. One of the most wanted criminals in Tamriel and his criminal legend is earned through his years of successful operations in smuggling and contrabands. He knows all the routes, geographic locations, local societies, and business contacts. Weaknesses: Like to engage in risky activities. Hot-headed Gallery 800px-LG-quest-Swims-at-Night_06.jpg|Swim-At-Night's first meeting with two strangers 800px-LG-quest-A_Fractured_Legion_03.jpg|Swim-At-Night in Skyrim after losing his ship and crews in a storm 800px-LG-quest-Reive's_Wrath_06.jpg|Swim-At-Night aids the Forgotten Hero and his companions in the final battle against Lord Nariifin 800px-LG-quest-Swims-at-Night's_Last_Stand.jpg|Swim-At-Night's last breath against the endless waves of Fabricants in the Clockwork City Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users